


Give me that loofah!

by Residesatshamecentral



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Minific, Passive-aggression, implied sex, loofah used in war of attrition, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Residesatshamecentral/pseuds/Residesatshamecentral
Summary: Huth and Archer shower together





	Give me that loofah!

“Mmmph!” grunted Archer. The loofah went up and down his back like sandpaper wielded by an impatient drill sergeant.

“Oh don’t be so soft” said Huth “we have to get in early for the meeting, rememb - oof!” Arch had twisted smoothly out of Huth’s arms and simultaneously seized the loofah in a manoeuvre that would have won applause from an unarmed combat instructor.

“I think that’s enough work on my back” he said crisply. “Arms up please.”

Huth was still staring in confounded respect at the seizing of the loofah. He raised his arms in grudging surrender and stared Archer out throughout his ministrations. “The English Bulldog spirit?”

Archers teeth nipped at his earlobe. “If you think I’m your dog, you haven’t been paying attention.” Then Huth’s arms wrapped around him and all competition became non-verbal.

They were not on time for the meeting, but neither could bring themselves to regret it.


End file.
